Ernesto de la Cruz
Jorge Negrete Vicente Fernández |awards = |fullname = Ernesto de la Cruz |alias = Papa Ernesto |personality = Charming, cruel, ruthless, ambitious, deceitful, selfish, arrogant, pompous, manipulative, paranoid, murderous |appearance = |occupation = Singer (formerly) |alignment = Bad |affiliations = |goal = To kill Héctor and achieve fame (succeeded) To preserve his reputation and keep his secret hidden (failed) |home = Santa Cecilia, Mexico (formerly) Land of the Dead |family = |pets = Chihuahua alebrije |friends = Héctor (formerly), Miguel Rivera (formerly) |minions = His guards |enemies =Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Imelda, Dante, Pepita, The Riveras |likes = Fame, wealth, playing music, Hector (formerly) |dislikes = Being forgotten, being crushed by a bell, Hector |powers = |possessions = Guitar (formerly) |weapons = |fate = Gets crushed by a bell during his concert and dies (both in the land of the living and in the land of the dead) Becomes forgotten after his exposure as a fraud |quote = "Seize your moment." }}Ernesto de la Cruz is the main antagonist from the Disney/Pixar film Coco. He is a famous singer and musician who dazzled audiences with his good looks and his charm, and was a source of Mexican pride due to his strong morals and his standing up for his fellow Mexicans. After his death, he resides as a soul in the Land of the Dead. Miguel's quest in the movie is to find Ernesto, whom he believes is his great-great-grandfather, in the Land of the Dead. Background In life, Ernesto was an up-and-coming musician from the town of Santa Cecilia who started his musical career as a guitarist with his close friend Héctor as his song writer. As the two were on tour across Mexico however, Héctor felt remorse about leaving his wife and daughter and intended to quit the career to go back to them. Ernesto tried to convince him to change his mind, and when his attempts failed, Ernesto seemingly accepted Héctor's decision and shared a toast with him. Unbeknownst, to Héctor, Ernesto had poisoned the drink; as the two walked down the street, Héctor succumbed to the poison and died. Seizing the opportunity, Ernesto took his song book and guitar. With Héctor's songs, Ernesto became a musical legend across the country and a star of renowned films. Winning crowds with his noble appearance, Ernesto was revered as a symbol of Mexico's passion and pride. In 1942, Ernesto performed the song ''Remember Me'' at a concert among millions of his fans. As he finished the song on a high note, the backstage hand was distracted and accidentally released the rope holding the stage's bell up; Ernesto, being right under the bell at the moment, was crushed by it and killed. His body was laid to rest in a tomb back in Santa Cecilia, while his spirit was sent to the Land of the Dead. Ernesto's memory carried on in the public, thus he has retained his reputation in the Land of the Dead, regularly performing to the dead citizens and living out his days in his massive mansion. Official Desription :Ernesto de la Cruz is Miguel's idol and the most famous musician in the history of Mexico. Revered by fans worldwide until his untimely death, the charming and charismatic musician is even more beloved in the Land of the Dead. Personality At first glance, Ernesto presents himself as a charming, wise, and sensible individual who encouraged others to follow their dreams no matter what, making him seem like a good role model. However, it is later revealed that Ernesto was selfish and desperate in life, where his ambition drove him to murder his best friend Héctor, and stole his song book to achieve fame and glory. His afterlife as a spirit has not only maintained but strengthened his reputation that he will go to malicious lengths to keep it that way. Even Miguel, the boy who looked up to him as his idol, was a liability in his eyes to the extent that Ernesto would resort to murdering the child to hide his secret. Role in the Film Ernesto de la Cruz first appears at his mansion in the Land of the Dead. He is hosting a party there. Miguel tries to get his attention by singing an improvised song. Suddenly, he falls into the pool. Ernesto dives into it to rescue him. Upon reaching the surface, Ernesto discovers he is the human boy he's been hearing about. Miguel declares himself as de la Cruz's great-grandson. Ernesto is elated and the two of them start bonding. Miguel also declares afterwards that he needs Ernesto's blessing to return to the Land of the Living. Ernesto agrees but before he can give it, his former friend Hector shows up. Hector reveals to Miguel that he wrote the songs Ernesto was famous for and reminds Miguel of their deal. Hector tells Ernesto to allow it and reminds them how he would move "heaven and earth" for him. This makes Miguel point to a de la Cruz movie which quotes that same phrase. Looking at the film, Hector realizes his partner caused his death by poisoning him and made him believe he died of a food poisoned churro. When Hector tries to attach Ernesto, he is thrown into a cenote pit. Ernesto also has Miguel thrown in a cenote after the latter did not get his blessing. Later in the backstage of the Sunrise Spectacular concert, Miguel, Hector, and the rest of the Riveras in the Land of the Dead confront him to get Hector's photo back. When they first confront Ernesto, Imelda slaps him with her shoe for murdering the love of her life. During that time, Imelda is accidently put on stage where she sings a duet with Ernesto. Imelda tries to get Hector's photograph which Ernesto took. She succeeds, and the Riveras expose his crimes to the entire Land of the Dead. Not having noticed that he tries to murder Miguel. When he steps on stage to sing, the crowd boo and heckle him. Imelda's Spirit Guide Pepita traps him under a bell after saving Miguel. Miguel gets sent back to the Land of the Living where he exposes de la Cruz's crimes to his family, who expose them to the world. By the next Day of the Dead, the only addition to Ernesto's shrine is a sign that reads "FORGET YOU" (replaced by the "X" letter in the international versions) on it. Gallery Screen-Shot-2017-03-15-at-3.16.11-PM.png Coco Ernesto concept.jpeg Ernesto POP.jpg Coco-48.png Coco-46.png Coco-38.png Coco-27.png Ernesto de la cruz las traigo muertas-1.jpg Coco Wallpaper - Land Of The Dead.jpg Coco Ernesto painting.jpg Coco Miguel and Ernesto.jpg Coco Ernesto introduces Miguel.jpg Coco Ernesto model.jpg Coco Ernesto sketch.jpg Coco Ernesto facial designs.jpg Coco Ernesto doodle.jpg References Category:Coco characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Hispanic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Skeletons